Additive manufacturing technology enables computer designs, such as CAD files, to be fabricated into three dimensional (3D) objects. Additive manufacturing, also known as 3D printing, typically comprises depositing, curing, fusing, or otherwise forming a material into sequential cross-sectional layers of the 3D object. The fabrication of a 3D object is achieved using additive processes. Thus, an object is created by laying down successive layers of material until the entire object is created. Each of these layers can be seen as a thinly sliced horizontal cross-section of the eventual object.
In 3D printing, an object is typically printed or fabricated over a stationary printing table, for example, on a table insert of the table. If a specific table insert is usually used in a specific 3D printer, the 3D printer is calibrated based on the characteristics of the table insert, to form objects over the table insert. However, if a different table insert is to be used in the 3D printer, the calibration process may have to be repeated, which is time consuming.